


Anything for the Pack: EXTRAS

by Mishteeshim



Series: Anything for the pack [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishteeshim/pseuds/Mishteeshim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just going to be some extra tidbits and scenes that I wanted to add to the Anything for the Pack series but then I ran out of reasonable space for them. (I actually still might add them later on, but no promises) They might not totally make sense with the story where it is currently but I was on a 'Stiles is badass' tangent and these just happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Extra 1: At the Onyx

**Author's Note:**

> This scene would take place at the Onyx, maybe sometime before Valids Nest showed up. The idea was that a random Vampire tried to get the jump on Stiles, Lydia and Danny while they were out trying to relax. Derek happened to be around.
> 
> I have not yet mentioned any sort of magical illusion spell things that Stiles can do and am not sure if I will in the actual story yet.

When Stiles was hurt, Derek absolutely lost what little composure he’d gained over the years. He wolfed out, saw red, clawed at anything that happened to be in the direct path between him and his Mate. As soon as the smell of his Mates pain and blood hit him he lost it.

Which explains why he didn’t. Lose it that is.

He saw the blood blossom across Stiles chest, heard his flesh tare, but nothing else. He smelled nothing. Felt no pain through their bond; no sharp tug that meant his Lupa had been injured.

The Vampire stepped back with a satisfied smirk his long nails dripping crimson. Stiles conveyed an expression of shock as he looked up at them and then back down at his chest where four long jagged tracks gouged deep into his skin. He looked up again, blood staining his shirt and starting to soak into the waistband of his jeans.

Stiles cocked his head to the side and a small smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

The gaping wound on his chest wasn’t there anymore, the black lines spider-webbing out from it had vanished.

The Vampire took a step back, eyes flashing neon. “How…How are you alive?” The man hissed.

“I’m a special snowflake apparently,” Stiles shrugged, feeling an overwhelming sense of de’ja vu. He held up his hand and snapped his fingers, runes and text flaring up along his left arm reaching all the way up his neck and ending at the curve of his jaw. The illusion flared up again and the hole in his chest oozed blood out over his shirt and stomach, the black veins of poisoned blood reached out over his neck and chest. The Vampires eyes widened and his fangs dropped as he hissed, backing away from the human further. “A Witch?”

Stiles snapped his fingers again and the gore vanished. The young man made a small noise in the back of his throat like he himself was surprised that he could do that. “Something like that.” He nodded to Derek and the Werewolf stabbed the leg of the chair through the Vampires chest dead center. It wouldn’t kill hi, but it was certainly going to keep him down for a bit. The Vampire fell to the floor gasping and trying to claw at the wood but not wanting to move it closer to his heart. Derek had his boot on the man's chest instantly and soon the Pack had circled around them, looking down at the creature who suddenly felt a little like a piece of meat being eyed by ravenous wolves. Not very far off.

Lydia placed a manicured hand on Stiles shoulder and Danny reached into his pocket, pulling out a little jar that he emptied over the Vampire, letting the liquid fall onto his face. The creature screamed as it smoked and burned his skin like acid.

“We know you attacked us because we smelled like Weres but trying to kill an Emissary and his apprentices was a mistake,” Lydia said. Danny gave the bottle a little shake for good measure to get the last of the drops out. The other two Vampires had fled already, leaving the (apparently stronger) one to deal with the four of them. Danny frowned, wondering just when his life had started to consist of random Vampires trying to jump him. Seriously, his head really hurt and he knew they were going to get an earful from Lydia about how her swollen lip was going to be hell to cover up.

Derek stepped harder on the man’s chest and he whimpered, “W-we weren’t trying to kill you!” there was an audible pop of a rib under Derek’s boot as the wolf growled. “O-okay maybe Helena wanted to, but s-she’s new! She’s a new turn!”

“Not an excuse!” Derek growled loudly. Stiles gently trailed his fingertips down Derek’s arm to make him relax. The growl rumbled lower. “Your First should have had control of her. It’s the heads job to look after those they’ve bitten.” The three humans smiled a little at their Alpha.

“I-I’ll p-pass that along,” The Vampire choked out, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Derek glanced up at Stiles for confirmation and the young man nodded.

“Remember that there are still humans in this town and other Fae who just want to live in peace,” Stiles said as Derek stepped off the man. He very carefully got to his feet, broken glass crunching under them and falling off his clothing. “We understand how Vampires get during new moons so we aren’t going to tell you to leave but when you see your First you tell him that if we see his Nest causing any more trouble we aren’t going to play around like we did today. We’ll rip your hearts out.”


	2. The Promise; alternate flashback scene Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this would have been the flashback scene in my other Fic "The Promise" in chapter 24. i decided against it because it felt like a little too much to introduce another Pack Stiles had worked with in the past when I already have some other ones that will be much more dominant in the story as it progresses. Still, I liked this scene so here it is.

**Montenegro,** **Bjelopavlicka. Mid-March** **.**

 

Miecysław was stomach down in the dirt trying to clear the ringing in his ears. Dust clouded the air around him and clumps of dirt and debris rained down from where they had been blown a hundred feet into the air. This was the third grenade that had gone off next to them and they certainly didn't get easier to deal with as time went on. He knew his mask had caught some shrapnel by the force in which his head had snapped back and was thankful for the protection, even if he was only growing more pissed off and sore.

“I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!” Anka might have been screaming but the only way the Variant understood what she was saying was because he was reading her lips. He knew the Alpha had earplugs but that really didn't do much when you're hearing was enhanced and you were being assaulted by sound. 

Anka scrambled over the ground and took cover behind a tall tree, hugging her spent rifle to her chest. She’d only just learned how to use the thing and was a bit trigger happy, but at least her aim was good. Miecysław motioned for her to stay down and turned to look over his shoulder. He could see men in dark colors and camouflage darting between the trees and trying to get closer. Their shouts sounded garbled in his ears. He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Anka waving to get his attention. She must have been calling out to him and realized that his ears hadn’t recovered because she enunciated despite the fangs in her mouth. “Crven! Do you see Luka!”  

The Variant glanced around for the betas husband and spotted a familiar mop of blond hair peeking out from under dirty old baseball cap. “To your 10,” he called out to her. His voice echoed in his own head but when the action caused his ears to pop, more sound came flooding in. Up ahead he could spot three other pack members keeping an eye out and trying to check for anymore booby traps hidden in the brush.

Luka shouted for them to take cover and they both ducked as another explosion rocked the earth about three yards from them, showering them with dirt.  Luka started shooting at the Hunters, swearing up and down and half wolfed out. There was a town not three miles from their location but if anyone was hearing the blasts, they could be misconstrued for fireworks. Kids will be kids and the forest was large. 

This Pack was small, but had run into a string of bad luck; enough so that they had someone managed to get a hold of one of the Base Leaders and put in a request for help. During a particularly tumultuous time of year when their down was usually overrun with big game hunters and trophy collectors, the Anka brought two new Betas a brand new pup into the family. A particular group of Hunters had decided that they wanted to recreate one of histories many wars in the forest this year after hearing a rumor about a Pack living nearby. Miecysław had been sent to assist in the removal of these Hunters, working with another local Variant who was somewhere dealing with their main base of operations. Three weeks of general warfare training with the pack had not necessarily prepared them for the front lines, but the Wolves knew these woods better than their enemy and were pumped up on adrenaline and the need to defend their three newest members. 

Despite the Packs willingness and solid gumption, the Hunters had their own training and a stupid large surplus of ammunition. They had thrown 5 grenades, brought out a machine gun that decimated an innocent tree, and Miecysław swore he saw a bayonet somewhere.  It was obnoxious overkill and though hilarious to some extent, it was no less deadly. Miecysław had fitted the wolves with the best gear he could get his hands on but their supernatural healing was coming in handy. 

He watched as Anka pulled her rifle up behind her like a bat and lobbed a falling grenade in the opposite direction where it exploded and someone screamed. 


End file.
